


Charm City: 6/10

by glowingalienkid



Series: Bats in Charm City [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: Charm City, Crossover, F/M, I was gonna say humor but I've only written like two paragraphs and it probably won't be funny, Light Piece, Wayne Security, references the first two episodes of powerless so you need to have seen them to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingalienkid/pseuds/glowingalienkid
Summary: Dick draws the short straw and has to make a trip to Wayne Security. . . it isn't as bad as he thinks





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but I have a great need for the bat-clan to interact with the Powerless cast so here we are
> 
> Mostly I'm just hoping that this inspires or encourages more like it because my writing is awful and I don't know how to make characters accurate and I barely know anything about the Powerless characters except that I love Danny Pudi so whoops. 
> 
> Also there is literally so much different canon in DC so all batfam related shit is completely mixed up but no one is dead and that's all that matters. 
> 
> And I love Cass and Steph and Babs but I'm so so worried about not doing them justice so maybe I'll have them in future installments if I write any more.

Charm City was a somewhat dangerous place, even if the citizens might not react to danger as much as the tourists, but it was no Gotham. And it was certainly no Bludhaven. Dick Grayson thought it was a nice place, maybe a good city to raise a family in one day. He wasn't sure how he felt being in another hero's territory, though. Not that Crimson Fox would ever even know he was here, but it still felt wrong.

For as nice and safe as Charm City was, he wasn't sure if he could ever truly live here. It was safer and everything but that just contributed to the fact that it was _boring_. Sure, if you were Crimson Fox you had a villain or two every once and awhile but that was nothing compared to Bludhaven or Gotham. And yeah, it might be nice to get a break sometimes but Dick knew who he was as a person, he needed to be helping people and there just wasn't enough to do in this city. Even being here for a day felt like a snooze-fest. 

Unfortunately, he had drawn the short straw and he was the one that had to head to Wayne Security and congratulate the development team on behalf of Bruce Wayne himself. Tim and Bruce had to have cheated somehow but it was nothing he could have proven so here he was, in Charm City, having to congratulate Bruce's annoying cousin so he would stop texting him constantly. This could all be avoided if Bruce just moved the guy to a different country where he had no cell service but no, apparently Bruce felt like he had some kind of obligation to the guy.

"Dick Grayson, here to see Van Wayne," He flashed a charming smile at the girl behind the front desk and she blushed, asking him to wait just one moment as she called his secretary, someone named Jackie, apparently.

"Alright, Mr. Grayson, you can go up." The girl gestured towards the elevators, a light blush still on her face.

"Thank you so much," Dick winked at her before heading to the elevator, ready to get this over with. He still didn't understand why he had to do this, he was the one that actually had a job outside of Wayne Enterprises. He didn't have time to be 'public relations' or whatever Tim had called this when he was trying to manipulate him into being happy about this so that he wouldn't try to get revenge. Jokes on Tim though because he had already suggested to Bruce that he make Tim take an hour a day to meet with civilians who think they have a good idea for the company. That one had actually been Jason's idea, and Dick would be eternally grateful for it. And he was sure that Jason would be fine with Dick taking the blame for things when Tim found out that Bruce had been encouraged to put him through his suffering.

There was a pretty brunette in the elevator when he got on and, this being the bottom floor, he waited for a moment for her to get off and inwardly raised an eyebrow when she didn't. He hit the floor he knew Van was on and smiled when she introduced herself.

"Emily Locke, Director of Research & Development, nice to meet you," She offered a hand and he shook it, wondering if she had known he was coming and was waiting for him, "Sorry this is weird. . . I've just been riding this up and down trying to meet new people. I haven't been here very long and I'm new to the city and--"

"Dick Grayson," He interrupted her rambling and she seemed grateful for it. He could tell that she didn't recognize the name meaning that she probably had no idea that he was coming on behalf of Bruce, "Nice to meet you, too. Were you in charge of that umbrella project?"

"Kind of? I mean, I'm in charge of the people who created it and I kind of moved it along but I can't really take credit for the project itself because it was honestly all them. They're geniuses," Emily gushed. Dick liked the way that she moved her hands when she spoke and how much she seemed to believe in her staff. She was a lot like him. He wondered if Bruce had anything to do with hiring her, or if he even knew that she was here. If she wasn't so new, as she had stated before, he assumed she would have potentially been promoted to the Gotham Headquarters. She seemed like a great team player.

"That's going to save a lot of people's lives, I'm really impressed by it," Dick admitted, wanting to ask if it also kept you dry but unsure if that would be a good question or if she would even know, "I think I'm actually going up to your floor--would you be willing to introduce me to them?"

"I would love to!" Emily exclaimed, clapping her hands together right as they reached the floor. She stepped out before him, leading him towards what looked somewhat like an engineering lab and pointing out some things on the way, "Teddy, Wendy, Ron, this is--I'm so sorry, what was your name again?"

"Dick Grayson?" Ron had a look of surprise on his face and Dick scratched the back of his neck in a slightly embarrassed reaction to being recognized. "You two know each other?" Emily inquired, only to be scoffed at by Teddy.

"Dick Grayson is Bruce Wayne's adopted son, how did you not know that? You drafted Nightwing, he's Bludhaven's hero and Dick Grayson is probably the most famous civilian in Bludhaven," Teddy explained.

"Actually, I'm not a civilian, I'm a cop," Dick corrected, noting Emily's surprise at that. She was probably shocked that an heir to Bruce Wayne's fortune was working as a police officer, he was used to that.

"Wow, a man in uniform," Wendy entered the conversation as she moved closer to Dick, fussing with her hair in an attempt to make it look nicer.

"So, what brings you to Wayne Security?" Emily asked, confused as to why Bruce Wayne's son, who apparently didn't really work for the company, was doing at this branch of it out of his home city and the city he was currently living in.

"I'm actually here to--"

"Well if it isn't little Dickie Grayson! Jackie told me you were here and I was actually just going to the elevator to wait for you. Is Bruce here, too?" Van asked a little too desperately, looking around as if his cousin would pop out from behind a wall.

"Van," This is exactly why Dick had been sent. He managed to sound glad to see the man despite the constant urge he had to punch him when they were speaking, "I'm here on behalf of Bruce, he couldn't make it. There's a lot of work to do in Gotham, you know? But he wanted me to come here to congratulate you and your team on your latest invention. That umbrella really is going to save a lot of people. And Luthor Corp doesn't have anything like it."

"Yeah well, what can I say," Van chuckled confidentially, adjusting his cuff links in a proud manner, "I'm very good at what I do."

"Yeah. . ." Well, Van was just as bothersome and full of himself as ever but everyone else here seemed pretty cool. Maybe he'd have to drop by again sometime soon. . . or he could just have lunch with Emily or something. She was looking for new friends, right? And she was pretty cute, even if she wasn't a red head.

Maybe Charm City wasn't that boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr to give me inspiration or yell at me to write more or yell at me to never write again
> 
> sleepysadkid.tumblr.com
> 
> Or you can just do that in the comments. 
> 
> I probably won't write more of these unless I get a following and/or ideas for more.


End file.
